1. Field of Invention
This invention mainly provides a concept of using porous materials on ceramic substrate planarization. This planarized substrate can be utilized in the fields of electronic information communication, opto-electronics and display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is an important postulation for having a planar surface for the thin-film processes. The high cost is due to two main aspects. The first aspect is due to the high substrate-polishing cost based on either silicon wafer or glass manufacture factory. The second aspect is the high fabrication cost on the flattening technology as a key technology to produce metallized module IC.
At present, some common smoothing techniques include mechanical polishing, chemical mechanical polishing, chemical etching, high temperature reflow through borophosphosilicate, and spin coating. Thin film""s roughness and adherence are often limited after surface treatment at which may additionally complicate the processing and increase the cost. The prior arts are shown as following:
Conclusively, the main purpose of this invention can solve the above-mentioned defects (film crack, delamination, etc.). In order to overcome these problems, this invention provides a concept of using porous materials on ceramic substrate planarization, wherein the nanostructure layer provides the required surface smoothness upon the ceramic substrates and enhances the adhesion between substrate and subsequent thin-film layers.
This invention can tremendously reduce the production cost due to its simple production process.
In order to achieve the said objectives, the invention provides a method of using porous materials on ceramic substrate planarization. This invention sustains a surface flattening method by employing the participation of porous materials such as zeolites, zeolite-like, mesoporous and mesoporous composites. Meanwhile, this invention results in good affinity for the electrical and dielectric properties, for instance, thermal conductivity, electrical insulation, dielectric and other required properties for integrated components. Due to a good polarization obtained, this invention permits furthermore an intensive binding between thin films and electronic materials.